forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ieirithymbul
| demonym = Ieirithyn | population = ~400 adults in 1370 DR | races = Gnomes | languages = | religion = | alignment = | socrefs = | imports = | exports = | currency = | comrefs = | government = | rulertype = | ruler = | head of state = | leader1 = | head of government = | leader2 = | executive = | legislature = | judiciary = | allegiances = | govrefs = | established = | start event = | start date = | event1 = | date1 = | event2 = | date2 = | event3 = | date3 = | event4 = | date4 = | disestablished = | end event = | end date = | predecessor = | successor = | population1 = | popyear1 = | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | population4 = | popyear4 = | population5 = | popyear5 = | poptable = | ruler1 = | ruleryear1 = | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | histrefs = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = | organizations = yes | settlements = | roads = | mountains = | bodies of water = | forests = | events = | food and drink = | items = }} Ieirithymbul was a gnome mining village in the western Sword Mountains circa the Year of Lightning Storms, 1374 DR. Geography Ieirithymbul was located in a narrow valley called Felrenden, high in the cradle between the three peaks southwest of Leilon that marked the western edge of the Sword Mountains before descending to the Mere of Dead Men on the northern Sword Coast. The three mountains were locally named Mount Sternhelm, Mount Ardabad, and Mount Pheldaer. Sternhelm was the tallest and the northern point of the triangle. Ardabad was to the east and Pheldaer was to the west. Geographical Features The valley shared its name with the stream the flowed though it. Felrenden stream eventually disappeared into a sinkhole known as Braeder's Pit. Trade There were rich coal, copper, and iron deposits in the area. A band of traders from Ieirithymbul visited Leilon about once a month, weather permitting. Defenses In 1374 DR, the little-known settlement was guarded by the gold dragon Palarandusk, known as the "Unseen Protector". Over the years, Ieirithymbul suffered attacks by orcs and the dwarves of Clan Forgebar, but each time they were defeated by Palarandusk. In dire times, the village could muster an army of perhaps 400 adults capable of defending their town. Rumors & Legends Palarandusk did well at concealing his nature, fooling bards and sages alike into thinking he was a spirit guarding the Ieirithyn from harm. Other theories about the "Unseen Protector" included a possible gnome wizard that could project himself out-of-body while retaining the use of his senses and able to cast powerful spells in a wraith-like form. Notable Inhabitants Two of the mountain peaks were named for past heroes—Ardabad and Pheldaer. Another famous name among the Ieirithyn was Braeder—somehow associated with the sinkhole that consumed the Felrenden. Appendix References Category:Villages Category:Gnome settlements Category:Settlements Category:Locations Category:Gnome locations Category:Locations in the Sword Mountains Category:Locations on the Sword Coast North Category:Locations in Northwest Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril